Beautiful Mind, Deadly Thoughts
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: When a young shinobi of 16 has to learn the art of infiltrating someone's mind, who better to teach her than the master of mindgames, Ibiki Morino. Will Ino Yamanaka get caught in her own thoughts or drown in someone else's? Eventual Ino and Shikamaru.
1. Chapter 1: Target Acquired

**_Chapter 1: Target Acquired_**

_**"I would like to discuss Ino Yamanaka becoming your apprentice..."**_

* * *

A trio of shinobi rushed past each tree in a triangular formation, as it was beneficial for their team.

* * *

_**"Since when has Yamanaka been a candidate for being in ANBU?" The large male retorted back casually.**_

* * *

The leader of this current mission stopped on a branch and held out his hand for his two-squad members to follow suit. "Alright, this is the perfect position for you Ino." He stated knowingly, regarding the kunoichi in his 3-man cell. She nodded with understanding. "Now, are you sure this jutsu will work?" A brief show of concern lacing his otherwise indifferent tone.

"Shikamaru," she started with confidence, "I'd stake my life on it."

"Yeah Shikamaru, Ino's really good at it!" Chouji exclaimed the compliment to his friend. Ino smiled at this gesture, despite the fact that she's never field-tested the jutsu.

Shikamaru nodded once, no longer needing reassurance. "Then you know what to do. Chouji, let's go." He turned to his friend of several years. Chouji nodded and in a flash, they were gone, leaving Ino to construct her trap.

* * *

_**"Since she was recommended." The Godaime stated with finality that few dared challenge. **_

_**Morino Ibiki just happened to be one of those few. "And why would I take a kunoichi under my wing? I may end up **__breaking__** her..."**_

* * *

Ino could clearly hear the confrontation and as much as she craved to see the fray, she had more important things to concern herself. After all, she was essential to this mission's success.

* * *

_**"As you know, the Yamanaka clan is known for being strong in will and mind. Ino Yamanaka is no exception and due to her kekki genkai, she would be an asset to the Interrogation Unit."**_

* * *

The plan was fairly simple, yet complex in execution. The target: A man under suspicion for aiding the Akatsuki with their deed. The mission: To escort him back to Konoha alive to be interrogated for further information about the Akatsuki.

"You _BASTARD_! I-I can't _MOVE_..."

Ino smirked as she heard the outcry of the target, paralyzed by Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Please, I'm begging you, let me go! I've never even _SEEN_ an Akatsuki before!" He pleaded, obviously trying to find a way out of this situation.

_**"Arm Extension Jutsu!"**_ Chouji's baritone voice seemed loud from where she was, only due to the fact that his voice was so identifiable.

"No! Please, don't crush me, I haven't done anything!"

She couldn't hear what was said next, but by the way the man answered, it must've been the question of whether or not he would 'come quietly.'

"What? Why do I need to go to the Leaf Village? I can't!"

Now, this could end two ways. Forcibly, Chouji could apprehend him and carry him back, possibly roughing him up a bit. Or, Ino could knock him out cold and escort him back to the village without complaint. This was the defining moment in this mission, whether or not Shikamaru trusted in her abilities would be known.

* * *

_**"Yamanakas," He began with a stern underlying tone, "are also impulsive and brash. What good would it do for me to be her sensei? Besides, you're her current sensei, she must've proved to be incompetent after all these years for you to suddenly give up on her now..."**_

* * *

"Here's my proposition..." Shikamaru stated loud enough for Ino to hear from where she was. "If you can tell me with honesty that you've never had anything to do with Akatsuki, then my comrade will let you go." Ino couldn't hear the exact words the man said, but he sounded less panicked, more innocent...but things weren't always as they appeared and her mind came to a calm; a cool, collected aura radiated from her as she prepared for what was coming next.

* * *

_**"Ino Yamanaka is one of the most talented kunoichi that came from her graduating class. True, her medical jutsu isn't on the advanced level as Sakura's, however, she strives to better herself. Also, she is very good at interpreting human nature and emotions, a trait you yourself possess. If I didn't believe that she would excel as your apprentice, I wouldn't have even called you in my office for this meeting. I have no doubts in her abilities...and you already know this by now, don't you?"**_

* * *

Piercing focused blue eyes narrowed as they spied upon their target, a panting man approaching closer to the clearing. Instinctively, she put up her hands to begin forming her hand signs. The formation was a similar one; it began the same way her Mind Destruction did. With her thumbs and forefingers shaped in a 'L' formation, she connected both hands; thumb to forefinger and vice versa to form a rectangle she could look through. She concentrated on making sure her target was in the middle of the rectangle she made, as this was the moment of truth.

* * *

_**A low chuckle emitted from the shinobi sitting across the Godaime. "You know me all too well, Tsunade-sama."**_

_**A quirk of the lips resembling a smirk graced the Hokage's features. "Good, so I'm assuming this is your way of accepting Ino Yamanaka as your student?"**_

_**"On one condition," His features once again became serious, all amusement fading from his face. "I want Ino Yamanaka to come to me herself, I want her to make this choice and to be serious that this is something she would like to pursue. She would be useless to me otherwise."**_

* * *

The target, unknowingly, head straight for her trap. She locked onto him as she completed her hand signs.

_**"Mind Crush Jutsu!"**_

The space between her forefingers and thumbs closed as they mashed together. The man, who is now under suspicion for working with the Akatsuki, was now frozen as his mind shattered. Unable to come up with a single thought or take in his surroundings, he collapsed roughly to the ground.

* * *

_**"Very well Ibiki. I accept that condition." Tsunade spoke with authoritive consent.**_

_**"I am glad you agree." He stated with a nod of his head.**_

_**"Then on that note, you are dismissed."**_

_**Morino Ibiki gave a curt bow before leaving the Hokage's office. Tsunade was left to think that the man she just spoke to was too smart for his own good.**_

* * *

"Oi! Ino!" Shikamaru called out to his teammate. Ino's chest rose and sank in as she was nearly in shock at the success of her ninja art. "Hey, you okay?" Chouji inquired as he carried the seemingly lifeless man over his shoulder easily. Ino nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine; let's get him back to Konoha." She reaffirmed them with a victorious smile. All three team members regarded one another momentarily before once again speeding through the trees towards their village.

* * *

O-Kay...That's another story idea out of the way. For those who read this, thanks for clicking! For those who review, thanks for caring!

Alright, I'm out.

DAC


	2. Chapter 2: Highly Recommended

_**Chapter 2: Highly Recommended**_

"Ino, can I have another-"

"No." She said, cutting across his plea.

"But Ino!…" She heard that deep baritone whine again.

She stared him down, daring him to utter another syllable. If thoughts could kill, the Akimichi sitting next to the Mind kunoichi would have been decimated, which is almost the word that could be used to describe what he did to his full plate of miso pork.

Chouji gulped, a formidable shinobi afraid of his own teammate, his _female_ teammate to be exact. Then again, Ino had that effect on people.

"Just give it up Chouji…" Shikamaru spoke with a sigh across the table, rubbing his palm against his temple. "You know she won't let you get another piece, so why fight her?"

"But I just want _one_ more piece."

"And the_ four_ servings you've just had weren't enough?" She looked at him incredulously. "And _you_!"

"_Ow_!" The official team leader exclaimed, recovering from a kick that the unofficial team leader gave him. "What the heck was that for Ino?"

"That," she began indignantly, "was for giving up too easily. If you want something badly enough, you should fight for it, not back down when you know you may lose."

"I wouldn't have to back down if you weren't so damn troublesome…" He muttered under his breath, gingerly stroking his injured shin.

"What was that?" She inquired, a little too sweetly for his taste.

"Nothing, nothing…" He waved off her request. "I knew I shouldn't have recommended you..."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" She asked again, her became interested.

"No, it's nothing…"

"Shikamaru…" Her voice took a deadly tone; she was becoming impatient, "Tell me!" She let out a whine.

"Fine, I'll tell you…if you let Chouji have the rest of your barbeque steak."

Her blue eyes widened, and as Chouji's chopsticks lingered dangerously close to her plate, she slammed them down on the table with precision and abruptly gave Shikamaru another kick to his shin.

"Ino…if you don't stop doing that…"

'I can't believe you, the both of you! You planned that!" She gave his glare no mind as she proclaimed, looking at both of them.

"Maybe I did," he said with a curving smirk, "You still have to give him your steak if you want to know."

In the world of Shoji, Shikamaru's _Knight_ was about to take down Ino's _Queen_. As proud as she was, she could've not given Chouji the rest of her beef and simply choose to remain oblivious, but that would just satisfy Shikamaru, and that was simply not an option.

With a sigh, she begrudgingly slid her plate over to Chouji, who was more than delighted to take it. Besides, it's not that she didn't want Chouji to enjoy his food; it's just that he should eat a little less. But for the sake of information, she was willing to allow him to enjoy another serving, for now at least.

Turning her attention back to Shikamaru, she innocently regarded him. "Recommended me for what?"

He let out a sigh before continuing, "Fine, fine, if you really want to know, I recommended you for a job in the Spy Unit…a sensei to be exact."

The normally outspoken Ino, was taken aback at his statement, but something just wasn't right…

"Baka," she began, "I would've had to go into the Spy Unit anyways, considering my jutsu and everything. Why did you feel the need to recommend me?"

"Well Ino, the thing is…" Chouji spoke up next to her, taking a break from his fifth serving, "We thought it would be good for you and we thought it would be good for you to be under someone who's already in that field."

"So, you both recommended me? But why?"

"We've been watching you for the past few weeks Ino." Shikamaru began.

"And?" She asked, still not understanding.

"That new jutsu that you made," Chouji followed tentatively, "Inoichi didn't teach it to you, right?"

"So? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You started working on something, ever since Asuma died," Shikamaru paused, letting the statement sink in, "And suddenly, you come to us saying you have a brand new jutsu?"

"If you're trying to suggest," Ino narrowed her eyes, staring at her male comrades, "That the only reason I came up with a new jutsu is because Asuma died, then you're wrong."

"I'm saying," Shikamaru started, also giving her a harsh look, "That the only reason you're doing this, is because you want to be useful to us, since Asuma died and your medical jutsu couldn't save him."

"And now that we're technically without a sensei…" Chouji interjected, trying to ease the tension, "We thought that you should focus on your ninja art, instead of-"

"Instead of what?" She started venomously, "Trying to do something that'll benefit the team, instead of just being off on the sidelines, observing everything, but not important. In case you've both forgotten…Asuma told me not to lose out to Sakura."

"And you haven't-"

"Oh please Ino," Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh, cutting over Chouji's comment, "If this is about-"

"No! This isn't about _him_ or about _that_ and quite frankly, I don't even care about care about _him_ anymore…"

"But you care about about _that_…"

"Look," She said, choosing to ignore Shikamaru's comment, "This is about not being useless, to you or anyone else. Sakura's depended on a mission; she's useful. She doesn't have to be just an observer and she doesn't have to be careful with her body because she's never in a vulnerable state, not like I am when I do my jutsu. I'm not some little girl you guys always have to take care of, in fact, I'm supposed to be taking care of you!"

"We don't need you to feel like you need to take care of us because of what Asuma said." Shikamaru stated.

"But we still want you to." Chouji said after.

"Fine, but what if I just want to get better at a few family jutsu, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Not if your father knows. But that _Mind Crush_…"

"Is completely safe, I promise." She reaffirmed Shikamaru.

"Yeah, for you, but obviously not for the target. If it was against an opponent, then there would be no problem, but how can he be interrogated if he can't respond."

"Shikamaru, do you really think I'm stupid?" She retorted. "I wouldn't have even attempted to use that jutsu on that mission if there wasn't a counterjutsu or a way to get him out of his comatose state. You should know me better than that by now."

"And I suppose this is another one of your concoctions?"

"More like a family jutsu, which is none of your business. The point is I'm old enough and responsible enough to make my own decisions."

"Then make the right one and become Morino Ibiki's apprentice." Shikamaru stared her down as she considered this.

"But, Sakura's already my _sempai_…" She stated half-heartedly.

"You can resign, can't you? I mean, you already know enough medical jutsu in case something happens." Chouji said, backing up Shikamaru's previous statement.

"Wait, did you say Morino Ibiki?" Ino inquired.

"Yeah, why?" Shikamaru replied with a question of his own.

"Why does that sound familiar…?" She wondered to herself.

"Remember Ino?" Chouji asked, Ino turning to look at him "He was the guy who ran the Chunnin Exam, the one with the scars on his head."

Now that the mental image came to her, she wondered how she could easily forget the various grooves and scorch marks forever engraved in his skull. How he ever dealt with such torture, she'll never know. But that wasn't the only thing she remembered…

"The one that liked messing with peoples minds, because he enjoyed it? You want him to be my sensei?" Ino's eyes slightly widened.

"Well, if you think you're not up to the challenge…" He gave her another careless smirk.

Shikamaru always knew how to press her buttons; then again, if the occasion called for it, they all knew each other well enough to make each other do what the other wanted. This was one of the perks of being on the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

"I'm very ready, but does he already know that-"

"It's all been taken care of." Chouji said as he finished off the rest of her steak. Shikamaru laid down the yen needed to cover the bill as they got up to leave.

"Oh really?" She said with an amused smirk, walking in between her teammates.

"Yeah, I mean after all, you came highly recommended." Shikamaru countered back with a smirk of his own.

"By who, a _smart_ lazy bum and a _buxom_ glutton, yeah right."

"Hey!" Chouji and Shikamaru shouted in unison, offended by their old nicknames.

Ino giggled as her teammates, her frustrating, unorthodox teammates half-heartedly glared at her. What did you expect, you two recommended me!"

"Yeah, and you could be un-recommended…" Shikamaru muttered.

"You do and Chouji doesn't eat beef for a week!"

The Akimichi gluped once more as the Shadow User carelessly glared at Ino and the Mind kunoichi shrugged back.

In the world of Shouji, Chouji was a _Pawn_ that took the first hit, Shikamaru was the _Knight_ that defended the _Pawn_ and Ino was the _Queen_, who would lose the battle, but win the war.

* * *

Wow...I can't believe I typed that all in one setting, new personal best. Well, leave me a review to tell me if you spotted errors or stuff, or just to tell me if you liked it. I'd like to thank everyone who read, regardless if you reviewed or not.

**...**: I wish you left a name, but oh well, hope you liked the Team 10 love in this one.

**funky-squirrel**: I like your name btw! XD Thanks for mentioning the way I did the last chapter, I'm glad you like it and didn't get confused with it.

Good night and good luck...

DAC


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Brief

**_Chapter 3: Mission Brief_**

Casually skimming through mission files of the village, the Interrogation Leader of the ANBU Spy Unit was focused on a certain task he had placed for himself. Recently, he had agreed to take one Yamanaka Ino 'under his wing' as most would say. The reason why was simple. It would be a lie to say that during the Chunnin Exam that he wasn't keeping a keen eye out for any shinobi that possessed any spying tactics. Who knows, maybe one to succeed himself if they proved worthy.

Now, for him to excel at his profession, he needed to observe any mannerisms a person gave off. That was the first step to gain information on affecting them. Prior knowledge wasn't necessary, if anything, it could throw you off. Focus on the here and now because a shinobi always adapts; a fool keeps the same tactic.

As a result of this, he was the best candidate for conducting the first part of the Exam because his eyes were keener than several of the guard shinobi there. This also helped him scout out new talent because this exercise was all about gathering information from your opponents without 'getting caught'.

He came across a labeled folder titled 'Team Seven' on it. Looking through it, he chuckled when he came across the kunoichi's picture.

Haruno Sakura. Throughout most of the time the Exam was held, she had a focused expression, the cogs in her mind working toward the goal of the answers needed. Then her eyes grew wide, her expression blank. This raised Ibiki's interest for two reasons.

One, this jutsu had taken control of Sakura's body.

Two, with that type of control, the person who enacted the jutsu could've just as easily made Haruno Sakura raise her hand and fail the Exam, along with her teammates Uzamaki Naruto, who would've failed without the final question, and Uchiha Sasuke, who used his kekki genkai to cheat.

The thing was this person chose to focus on the task at hand, which was to get the information and sneak it to their teammates. Finding out who the person was wouldn't be difficult, just finding out what their jutsu really was in this situation would prove to be more difficult.

Since majority of the rookies there were failures that couldn't hack it last time, this had to be some new talent, or a new trick an old dog learned. This couldn't be a new trick though, how would they be able to pull off controlling someone's body?

Uchiha Sasuke was one of the Genins present at this particular Exam. Even as one of the remaining two that were of the Uchiha Clan, he could only mimic someone else's movements…

Sabaku no Kankuro, one the oldest Genins there, was a puppeteer, who was capable of doing this. However, I doubt the person they did this too would be willing and even so, from his position, he would not be able to see Sakura's answers. This marked him out.

Nara Shikamaru, whose father was widely known for being a user of the shadow technique, could've taken over Haruno Sakura's body and have her raise her test high enough for him to see. Then use his shadow possession to take over his teammate's body and write the answers for them. This was convincing and what he thought occurred for a while.

But Sakura looked at the test front and back, studying it and that same empty look reappeared in her eyes for a moment before finally looking around, bewildered. This completely made him rethink his theory.

If it wasn't one of the shinobi he originally thought of, who was it? His mind concentrated on memories of anyone possessing those types of abilities before coming to the answer. Yamanaka. Of course it would have to be a Yamanaka, but he didn't recall Inoichi having a son…

He skimmed through the roster of Genin taking the Exam only to come across 'Ino Yamanaka' in bold print. So he did have a child, must be a girl.

As soon as he came to that conclusion, he looked up only to see a kunoichi wearing purple with trademark Yamanaka blond hair.

A possible candidate…

Continuing his search, he finally found the 'Team Ten' folder. Looking through the file, he came across his soon-to-be prodigy, if she agreed. According to her mission file, she was adequate during missions, however, was better suited for espionage work. Her skills included her kekki genkai, some ninjutsu and genjutsu and a fair amount of taijutsu, meaning she could fight if it was needed, but she could only go up against so many ninja.

"_**Yamanakas are also impulsive and brash."**_

His previous words spoken to Lady Hokage herself came into mind. Even though it was said to give his superior a bit of a hard time, this statement was also true. However, from what he knew of her and her father, maybe she could prove this statement false…

* * *

"Shikamaru…."

_Silence_…**CRUNCH!**

"Shikamaru…" The flaxen haired kunoichi said in a singsong tone as prodded her team leader as he rested at his desk.

_Silence_…**CRUNCH!**

"Shikamaru!"

"Ino, cut it out." Her other teammate said, wanting his friend to get as much rest as possible. His statement was followed by a familiar **CRUNCH! **before speaking again. "I bet Tsunade-sama wore him out."

"Well, obviously," she retorted as she flippantly regarded him. "He didn't even go to the hill today to look at clouds!"

"Yeah, I think the only thing he wants to look at is the back of his eyelids." Chouji replied warily, finding her statement true. He dug through his bag of chips and another **CRUNCH! **resounded throughout the room once more.

"You know Chouji," another familiar voice stated, muffled by his arms before looking up and giving a weak glare to his comrades, "I was thinking the exact same thing. But between Ino's whining and you eating, I guess my eyelids will have to wait."

"Sorry Shikamaru." Chouji looked slightly embarrassed and he put away his bag of chips.

"No problem buddy." Shikamaru said as he stood.

"I do not have a whiny voice!" Ino said indignantly as she stood with her arms crossed.

"Says you," Shikamaru started slyly, not wanting to start a fight with her after waking up. Ino wins, she always wins.

"Hey, I heard that!" She slammed her hand down on his desk, almost in the same fashion Tsunade would have.

"Your point?" He carelessly waved back, not wanting to deal with the age-old situation. Shikamaru says she's annoying, Ino disagrees, Chouji plays peacemaker to avoid Ino's tirade…Yes, far too much to have to deal with after just waking up.

"Anyways, Tsunade-sama wants us both for a mission." Chouji cut in, right on schedule.

Shikamaru rubbed his temple with his hand before replying, "Alright, then why are you here Ino?"

She sighed before starting, "Because I don't know how to go about asking Morino-san to be my sensei. I mean he's a sadist." She held a thoughtful look on her face as she spoke.

"Which is why he should be your sensei, what's the problem?"

She sighed again and didn't reply.

"Don't tell me Yamanaka Ino is scared?" Shikamaru wanted to get a rise out of her now.

"No," she exclaimed, as it was her defiant nature, "Just anxious…"

But Ino knew when to follow the rules.

"Then resign from the Infirmary."

"I already did…" Ino said, thoughtfully at the memory.

* * *

_**Two kunoichi were parallel to each other across a medical table, their chakra infused hands side by side as they worked to revive a doe from the Nara Woods.**_

_**"Sakura, I've gotta tell you something…"Ino broke the silence.**_

_"**Oh, I think I figured out what's wrong with the doe…did you say something Ino?" Sakura inquired, too preoccupied with the task in front of her.**_

_"**I was about to say," Ino began again, slightly irritated, "that I'm considering resigning from being a medical nin, Sakura-**sempai**."**_

_**Sakura finished pumping chakra through her hands and looked up at her best friend, who she still considered her best rival. Over Ino's dead, withered body would she **ever **refer to Sakura as 'sempai', even though she technically was. Sakura was the one that brought it up occasionally, just to anger Ino. And resigning, where did that come from…?**_

_"**Ino, what's going on? What do you mean 'resign'?"**_

_"**As in, 'not work here anymore'." Ino stated bluntly answering the second question, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.**_

_"**Why?" was the only thing Sakura could ask.**_

_"**Because, I think you are a pretty good medical nin Sakura," Ino said with a thoughtful smile on her face as she continued to pump chakra into the doe, as more as a soothing massage than a healing surge. "And, I need to focus on something that will help me grow as a kunoichi and stop competing with you in everything." She chuckled, not really meaning her last statement. **_

_"**Besides, since you're obviously not mature enough to stop this little competition we've got going on, I guess I'm going to have to do it for you, billboard brow…" **_

**_Sakura felt tears developing in her eyes. Not enough to cry, but she couldn't help the grin forming on her face._**

**_Ino always had a distinct way of speaking and unless you knew her for an extended period of time, you wouldn't know what she meant. _**

**_Ino didn't want to stop this 'competition' between Sakura, because they were both mature enough to know that this 'competition' was a bond, strengthening their friendship. Referring to it as 'little' meant it was precious to her. And as contradicting as it is, she was a person to raise you up with a compliment, but deflate your ego with an insult. _**

_**Sakura knew her friend wanted to grow and many would say her 'resignation' was a way of quitting. But Ino **never **quits, only grows. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that by her leaving to grow on her own, it would help Sakura grow too…**_

**_That didn't mean Sakura wouldn't want her to stay. _**

_"**But you like debating too much, Ino-pig." Sakura said, giving it one last try.**_

_"**Yeah, I know…" Ino said, a smirk tugging her lips, "But maybe we could find a new topic to debate about."**_

_"**Sounds good." Sakura finally said with a nod, accepting her friend's decision. **_

* * *

"So, are you going to go see him?" Chouji brought Ino out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, but I need you guys to keep it a secret, for a while."

"Why? Ino, what are you-"

"Nothing Shikamaru; I just want to make it a surprise, until I tell my dad." She said over Shikamaru's lecturing question.

With a sigh, Shikamaru agreed and Chouji nodded with understanding, both not really knowing why they should keep this as a secret. Then the answer came in the form of a genuine, but rare smile from Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Walking away from Hokage Tower, after saying goodbye to Chouji and Shikamaru before their mission, Ino couldn't help that anxious, yet light feeling she had. She quit being a medical nin, something she had her eye set on to prevent situations, like losing your sensei on the battlefield…

Nevertheless, she couldn't keep downing herself on that; she doubted that even Sakura could've been able to do anything. But Sakura was obviously the better medical nin and now was the time for Ino to do something that specialized in her field, even if her new sensei would be a bit daunting…

Approaching the Yamanaka residence, she saw a kunai, lodged in her door, with a paper attached and another being pinned with the blade.

It was a file, about her apparently, listed with every mission she had been on, her stats, family history, everything laid out for anyone to see! She quickly took it off the door and looked at the note attached to the end of the kunai.

**Yamanaka Ino, report to the western training grounds, on the outskirts of the village at 0600 hours tomorrow. Do _NOT_ be late. -Morino Ibiki**

Looking from the note to the door, the first thought in her mind was:

'How do I explain the dent in the door?'

* * *

Alright, another chapter coming up really soon, some wanted Ibiki/Ino action. Until then, I thank anyone who's stopped by and read the story thus far.

**funky-squirrel: **Lol, that's funny. It's BAM! You just see your name at the end of the chapter, thanks for the comment on Chapter 2, Team Ten love.

_Hasta luego!_

DAC


	4. Chapter 4: Unlikely Pair

**_Chapter 4: Unlikely Pair_**

When Inoichi arrived home that night, he was very curious as to why there was a large dent in his door. Ino, already knowing about the door abuse, told her father she didn't know the cause of it, but just happened to mention a disgruntled customer that received white carnations instead of red roses.

"So you're telling me," Inoichi looked his daughter square in the eye, "that _someone_ stuck a kunai in our door, because of a delivery mix-up?"

"It seems like the only logical thing." Ino convincingly stated, "The meaning of white carnations is death, so when they gave them to their loved one, I'm sure the other person knew that and they got mad because they didn't get red roses. So, they blamed us and acted out on it."

"By sticking a kunai in our door?" Obviously, this was a bit far fetched.

Time for Plan B.

"Dad, I almost forgot to tell you…I quit my training for being a medical nin today."

Not exactly something to be proud of, but if it distracted him…

"What? Why would you do that, knowing medical jutsu is very beneficial in the battlefield? I thought you of all people you would know that…"

And as a Yamanaka, one trick quickly learned was the art of escaping one's mind. Shikamaru's lectures were nothing compared to her father's, but she did pick up that useful habit from Shikamaru. Zone out, nod at appropriate times, and say sorry if caught not paying attention. Of course, Ino put her own spin to it and actually appeared interested about what the other person was saying. Kami forbid that her father said the 'A' word and use it as a point.

"…Asuma would have wanted you to advance yourself in medical ninjutsu to prevent situations like his in a fight…"

Ino sighed and respectively nodded, saying that even though she couldn't have saved him, she had learned an ample amount of medical ninjutsu to help her comrades, if she was needed.

She couldn't tell him about Morino-san, not yet. And as for an explanation…

"Dad, I feel that if I'm going to improve myself at all, I need to do something that focuses on my skills."

"Fine, but why would you quit your medical ninjutsu training. Yamanakas…"

Never quit. As a result of that, Inoichi would not quit chiding Ino on quitting the medical training.

"Also, you had a great opportunity, Ino…"

So, she had resigned from working almost directing under the Hokage. She _could've_ made a new jutsu without her father's permission. She may have also, _possibly_, been considering becoming an ANBU's apprentice, behind her father's back. She _could've_ also neglected to tell him that the dent mark on the door was produced by said ANBU Black Ops Leader…and that she _had_ bothered Shikamaru again at his desk while he was 'working', because Shikamaru complained to Shikato, Shikato chatted with Inoichi, and Inoichi, briefly, scolded Ino. This was the sad reality of the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Inoichi crossed his arms.

Such a loaded trick question. Was he referring to Ino quitting training, or Ino doing things without his knowledge, and planning to for a while.

"Yes. I'm sorry I resigned."

And she was, but not because of the 'Yamanakas never quit' motto. It was because she, Ino, never quit. Even the act of resigning from the medical training went against her own rule, but if it meant putting down a Dandelion to pick up a Cosmos…

Inoichi sighed and Ino went to her room and began preparing her ninja gear for the next day. She took one final look at the brief note previously pinned to her household door.

**Yamanaka Ino, report to the western training grounds, on the outskirts of the village at 0600 hours tomorrow. Do **_**NOT**_** be late. -Morino Ibiki**

'Well, he sure didn't waste any time.' Ino contemplated, but she also thought that he was a bit vague in his short note. The western training grounds were separately placed in the same vicinity. Only Teams Seven, Eight, and Ten trained there. She supposed he meant to go to Team Ten's training grounds, but it also said, '**on the outskirts of the village**', and Team Ten's were placed fairly close to the inner parts of the village, so maybe he meant for her to interpret that he meant Team Seven's training grounds, not her own…

With a sigh, she put the note down and continued making sure that she had all of the necessary weapons in her side pouch.

'Maybe I'm just thinking about this too much, but what if that was the point? Is this a test?'

She took a moment to consider that, and nearly laughed aloud. Of course this wasn't a test! He wasn't even her sensei yet!…But he pinned her file on her door, and that suggested that he read it thoroughly and decided to give it back. The words '**at 0600 hours**' and '**Do **_**NOT**_** be late**' also came to mind.

'So much for beauty sleep,' was the thought that grudgingly came to mind.

* * *

Stealthily, Ino made her way downstairs, got an apple, and made out of the house without waking up her parents, which was a hard task to do due to the fact that her father was a shinobi and was a considerably light sleeper. However, Ino being his daughter, found a way to hone her kunoichi skills and get out of the house without waking her parents. Who said the life of a ninja was overrated?

Based on her last decision last night, she decided to go to Team Seven's training spot; maybe it was a test and he wanted to see if she could pass it. And maybe she would be taking an unnecessary risk and end up not showing up at the right place, making him think that she wasn't serious or that she rejected his 'invitation'. After all, it was her decision to go.

'No, it has to be Team Seven's, if it was ours, he wouldn't have said 'outskirts' and Team Eight's is in-between ours and Team Seven's.' Ino thought quickly, making her decision to cut through the main road and head to Team Seven's training ground. If she happened to be wrong, then maybe she wasn't meant to have him as a sensei…

* * *

_**The kunoichi, who is now formally a sempai, stepped into her superior's office and faced her upright.**_

"_**Lady Tsunade, Ino has decided to resign from the infirmary."**_

_**The Godaime gave a small, almost inaudible chuckle, more to herself than anyone else. "You know, I had a feeling she would…"**_

"_**Did," she knew it was none of her business, but she couldn't help asking, "You put her up to it?"**_

_**The Hokage was taken aback. "Sakura, would you think I would do something like that? You of all people should know that only Ino would make the decision to resign herself."**_

"_**I know, but…" Sakura thought for a moment and smiled to herself, "Maybe she's right, maybe I'm not mature enough to know better."**_

_**The Hokage didn't say anything to her comment, knowing it wasn't meant for her. "Sakura," she began again as she stood up, "I'd like for you to come with me."**_

_**The pastel-haired apprentice diligently followed her sensei, coming out of her thoughts. **_

_**They walked down a narrow hallway, and then down a flight of steps, into what could've been considered the 'basement' of Hokage Tower. Once the Godaime completed a series of hand signs to open a set of double doors, both kunoichi stepped into the darkly lit room. **_

_**A spacious room filled with different, rare medical remedies filling a large shelf as big as the wall and an examination bed, where a man laid on, supposedly sleeping. He was restrained to the bed and his eyes were covered with wrapping gauze.**_

"_**Lady Tsunade…who is this?"**_

"_**This…" the Hokage turned from the man to her surprised apprentice, "is the person who will lead us to Akatsuki."**_

_**The younger kunoichi's emerald eyes grew wide and she looked away from her sensei back to the man. He was disheveled in appearance, practically wearing rags for clothes, as if he had been on the run. Had she been able to see his eyes, she would have seen the same blank, empty stare her rival had her in four years ago…**_

"_**Tsunade-sama, who did this to him?"**_

"_**Believe it or not, Ino did."**_

_**Sakura's shock only grew more and more by the second. Not only had they a lead to the Akatsuki, but Ino was also the one that brought him in. But…**_

"_**Ino only specializes in the Mind Transfer Technique, how did she…?" Sakura's brow scrunched up with her question.**_

"_**Apparently, she made a new type of jutsu, it locks people within their minds. By now, you should know that the reason you weren't informed before was because this was a classified mission on a need-to-know basis."**_

_**The silence lasted between the medical kunoichi for a few moments as both were caught in their thoughts before Tsunade spoke again.**_

"_**Sakura, I need you to look after this man, make sure he stays nourished, and not say a word to anyone about this."**_

"_**Yes, Godaime-sama." Sakura agreed determinedly.**_

* * *

Arriving at Team Seven's training grounds with a few minutes to spare, Ino sat down on a tree stump and ate her apple, appreciating the fact that she needed to take a big bite to enjoy it. She had only concerned herself with getting there and thoughts of breakfast nearly escaped her mind. If it hadn't been for quick thinking, she would've been hearing her stomach growl by now

The sky's hue had brightened and the Sun would soon rise. Ino nibbled on her apple as she let her mind drift. The last mission was a success and the target was apprehended, with a technique she had made. She couldn't help, but feel happy at that success, but at the same time…

She took another bite of her apple. She'd been lying to her father at an increasing rate recently. As much as she hated to say that word, which was what it was, because she hadn't been truthful with him either. The fear of him possibly stopping her was only growing and her urge to ignore it only grew to the point where it was getting harder and harder for her to. She'd never admit that aloud, but she knew that sooner or later, he would find out.

Almost half of the apple was devoured now. She only hoped that it would be later than sooner. Also, she hated how she couldn't tell Sakura anything about the last mission or even show off her new technique. Or even the _real_ reason for her resigning from the Infirmary. Well, she _could've_ told her that, but chose not to. Maybe her spying skills of knowing more than the people around her were finally kicking in and she somehow missed it.

Another glorious bite was taken out of her depleting apple. Now, she was also having Shikamaru and Chouji lie for her too. Was lying contagious? Or maybe her type of lying was soon becoming compulsive, to the point where she had to lie, even over something not worth lying about.

She sat her apple down on a nearby rock. Maybe she shouldn't have quit the Infirmary, life was simple when she worked there and the vow of someday surpassing Sakura as a medical kunoichi still appealed to her. Of course, she would look hypocritical if she just went back to face Sakura again, after saying that _she_ wasn't mature enough to stop the-

Before Ino could realize it, a shiriken sliced through the air, her apple, and a few centimeters below her fingers that rested on the stump. Surprized, Ino looked up into the shrouded face of Morino Ibiki.

"Well, you're certainly a contemplative one."

"I," Ino said in a voice weaker that she thought and tried for a firmer one again, "I thought you didn't believe in using weapons."

"Well Yamanaka," He stepped closer and the shadows were slowly disappearing from him face, "It would do you better to know cold hard facts instead of just _thinking_ something, now wouldn't it?"

"Are you saying I shouldn't think?" Ino inquired brazenly as she stood.

"I'm saying you should consider the present situation, not past realities. You _thought_ I didn't believe in using weapons, yet I used one just now, what does that tell you?"

"That you're a liar." Ino said, looking him square in the eye, not missing a beat.

"Now, how did you come up with that conclusion?"

"You told us during the Chunnin Exam that you hate the use of weapons. If you were telling the truth, why would you contradict yourself by using one?"

A quirk of the lips tugged at his otherwise stern features. This girl had spunk.

"So if I were to tell you that this was a genjutsu and that the shiriken was an illusion?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Why is that?"

"Because if I proven you once to be a liar, then to get out of the first lie, you would have to make a second. If this were genjutsu, why would you tell me?"

"To throw you off your balance."

"Then why would you admit your plan for doing so? See, you're a liar and a sadist because you just told me two lies in less than five minutes and you're trying to play with my mind."

"That wouldn't make me a sadist."

"It does if you enjoy it."

Ibiki began to chuckle, "Enjoy it? Never."

"See?" Ino exclaimed, losing her cool, "You just said another one!"

"Who, me? I've never told a lie."

"And _that's_ the biggest lie of all! How are you an ANBU Leader if you're such a liar?"

"Perhaps you're not asking the right question."

Ino blinked and paused for a moment, "What do you mean?"

He crossed his arms, "What you mean to ask is, 'do you have to be a liar to become an ANBU Leader?'"

Ino blinked again, "What's the difference?"

"The difference is that your question refers to how I got to my position. The question you _should've_ asked was is lying required for my job, not how I got my job."

Ino blinked for the third time and only replied, "Oh."

They stood in silence for a few moments, scrutinizing each other with guarded expressions. They certainly didn't appear to fit each other, and while Ibiki never took on the role of sensei before, he never expected to have to be one to a kunoichi, especially one that wears a purple midriff and matching mini skirt, one with flaxen blond locks, and especially one that was a Yamanaka. He could already tell she was going to be a handful. Of course, he hoped she _did_ know that he was rather tame this morning and that his training would only get harder...

* * *

Yeah, finally some Ino/Ibiki. Next chapter should be soon because I already have the idea for it. I'd like to thank the people who've read my story and really thank the ones that have commented, their opinions are appreciated!

**sad little monkey:** Yes, very much so, although Ibiki has a few tricks up his sleeve...I like this idea too.

**lazy2signin: **Yeah, I get lazy too, I'm glad you're expecting things, so am I.

**Ancient Kyubi:** (Starts singing) Sometimes I feel like, somebody's watching me, and I have no privacy, Whoa...hey, that's you! Now, everything makes sense...

**Hydroxyacelunodosetrase:** Yeah, I completely agreed with everthing you said, I've been wanting to do an Inocentric fic and a Team Ten fic, thought I should put the two together! And Ibiki really makes sense as her sensei, I think Kishimoto should do it, but probably won't...

Chiken spice and nothing nice...

DAC


	5. Chapter 5: Information Gathering

**_Chapter 5: Gathering Information_**

_**A three-step plan designed for power over all shinobis and the world.**_

_**1) Get a sufficient amount of money for funds.**_

_**2) Hire mercenaries for information and diversion purposes.**_

_**3) Complete missions at the lowest price, to bring in more funds and dependency.**_

**_The nine had now been restored. The mercenary affiliates had diminished, recently losing one of their forerunners. And money was slowly restoring after new additions had been made to the Akatsuki…_**

* * *

"…So," Ino broke the silence, "you never answered my question."

"The long scar on his face extending to his lips quirked as he smirked, "Which question are you referring to?"

"Both," she said eagerly.

"Well, as for the answer to the first question…" He stopped after that statement.

"Yes?" She urged, fully interested now.

"It is none of your concern." He said finally and she frowned.

'He's playing with me again…' She thought numbly as she crossed her arms and "Humph!" in another direction, turning her head.

"As for the second question, I would've thought that the answer to that would've been obvious by now." He smirked again, his dark eyes twinkling in amusement.

'Is he testing me again or…' She thought resolutely before marching up to him and poking an elegant finger in his sleeveless vest.

"How dare you test me and play with my mind when you're not my sensei?"

"Would you like me to be your sensei?" He stared her down, almost making her regret saying another word.

But she did nonetheless. "Yes," without hesitation, "wait, how did you-"

Before she could voice her question, he simply walked past her and told her follow him. Looking back, she only had one statement in mind.

'Stupid sadist mind tricks…'

* * *

**_As Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Hyuuga Hinata stood in front of the Hokage, all three were slightly ruffled, but had the same determined look on their face, one most familiar to the ones in battle._**

"_**Status report," The Godaime said coolly, "What was found?"**_

"_**The new area that was under suspicious for being the new headquarters is now confirmed,"Shikamaru responded.**_

_**The Hokage sighed and understood his words. "Very well, can we confirm who exactly are the new members?"**_

"_**We managed to spot two of them, one being Uchiha Sasuke." Chouji stated to his superior.**_

_**Her expression, though still surprised, wasn't as shocked as she otherwise would've been had she not been informed on prior information by the village elders about Uchiha Itachi. Unlike what Mandara had originally thought, they did tell Tsunade about this. If Sasuke ever heard this information, he would more than likely want to join the Akatsuki in their plans, in honor of his brother.**_

"_**T-There's one last thing, Tsunade-sama," Hinata said with a slight stutter, but with a resolute face. "The area that the Akatsuki are in is not normal, it changes i-it's landform features, making it harder to find the same area."**_

_**Tsunade's honey brown eyes narrowed, processing this piece of information, it would be harder to find them the next time. "Very well, then we are to assume that Sasuke joined Akatsuki, of his own free will and that the people he freed, Karin, Juggo**__**, and Suigetsu, are also part of the Akatsuki."**_

"_**That would mean-"**_

"_**Yes, Shikamaru," She said before he could utter another word, "Despite past efforts, including yours…the Akatsuki has been reformed."**_

* * *

Ino followed her new sensei to the main road, feeling like she had somehow been tricked into this. Of course, she didn't dare voice this because she could only imagine what he would do, most likely stating that it was her choice, _her_ choice to wake up at five and run into the forest at six, _her_ choice to wait in said forest, and _her_ choice to whether or not she wanted to be his apprentice or not. Of course, since he implied that lying was part of his job, this could've been an illusion and maybe he was controlling her the whole time!

No, she defiantly did not want to voice this, because not only did it make her seem foolish, it made him seem completely innocent and if she showed her skeptism, he could've easily disregarded it and tell her she was overly suspicious for a student who willingly agreed to have him for a teacher…And if that was his intention, she would have to make sure she didn't give him the satisfaction. Why did it feel like her new sensei was like a sadistic Shikamaru?

"For a Yamanaka, you're unusually quiet, giving yourself a brain cramp already?"

"What?" She questioned, somewhat surprised and startled. "No, no, I was just…about to ask you why you wanted to meet at the Team Seven training grounds?"

His distinct, deep chuckle was almost not heard, and if it weren't so early in the morning and Konoha so quiet, it wouldn't have been heard.

"What's so funny?" She inquired, slightly put off.

"Well, where do I begin? Do you expect me to believe that you were going to ask me a question?" He turned his face to look into hers.

She caught up to him and walked next to him, falling in step. "Maybe I do." She stated, not faltering.

"Then you obviously don't believe in the abilities I possess. When they say that the human mind is a very complex and unknown area, then they are lying to you. If you were telling the truth, you wouldn't have paused midway through a sentence to concoct your next lie. I can already tell that you lie, but you cannot look into the face of someone unknown and tell a lie without a single pause. That," he said with finality, "is a trait you must soon obtain."

She looked at his face, a scar extending to his cheek and then looked forward again, processing his words. "Then if you're so good…" she said with a smirk adorning her features, "Then what was I thinking?"

"That I tricked you." He said blatantly.

She looked at him skeptically, "Well?"

He turned to look at her again, "Well what?"

She huffed, becoming frustrated, "_Did_ you trick me?"

"I don't know, did I?" He asked as he looked forward again.

Ino narrowed her eyes and decided never to question his motives.

* * *

**_A competent medical nin was hard at work, keeping her 'patient' nourished. This man had odd bruising around his torso. If Ino was the one to put him in this state, then Chouji must've been the one that manhandled him. Either way, she had removed his torn shirt, used her chakra to repair any internal damage and wrapped his body with gauze._**

**_'Wow, Ino sure did a number on him, huh?" The cherry blossom kunoichi thought ruefully. 'I didn't even know she had a new jutsu, maybe she has matured more than I thought and I just missed it."_**

**_After finding an appropriate vein in his arm, Sakura connected it to an I.V. and covered him with a blanket she brought with her from the Infirmary._**

**_'There, he should be fine for now.'_**

**_She gathered her medical supplies and left the underground room, putting a sealing jutsu on the double doors. Walking through a corridor of Hokage Tower, she heard Shizune speaking from Lady Tsunade's office. Usually, not being one to pry, she would've walked off as if nothing was wrong, but when one name was brought up in the conversation, Sakura's emerald eyes went wide and she halted completely in the corridor._**

**_"Inform the other Hidden Villages…Add Uchiha Sasuke to the list of members of the Akatsuki."_**

**_She covered her mouth before any sound elicited from it. Sasuke was in the Akatsuki…?_**

* * *

The Sun was steadily rising over Konoha as the people began to come out and begin on their early morning duties. Ino had followed Ibiki to the Library, where he intended Ino to look up one thing and one thing only: mercenaries.

She looked at him questionably, "Is there a reason to?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Mercenaries were mainly ninja, or a person skilled in deception or fighting, with a hunger for wealth. As a matter of fact, Ino believed they would've sold someone else's soul for yen.

"Other than the fact that the man you apprehended is one?" His dark eyes stared into her baby blue orbs.

Her eyes slightly widened and the pieces came together slowly, but surely. Of course there had to be a reason that Lady Tsunade wanted him apprehended, however, when she was briefing them on the mission, she didn't mention that he was a mercenary, simply that he was affiliated with the Akatsuki. Though, that sole reason was reason enough and the fact that he was a mercenary wasn't really necessary.

"So, why would a mercenary be with the Akatsuki?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked at her again and she frowned.

"That's the reason I brought you here, try to find as much information as you can obtain, then when you're brought up to speed, find me."

"Find you, you mean, you're leaving?" She looked at him incredulously.

"For a while, there was only this matter holding me back, but I'll be back soon." He stated coolly as he rested his hands in his sleeveless coat pockets.

This was, without a doubt, yet again, another test. Just like the very first one he gave her at the tender age of twelve, this was gathering information. Of course, being a Yamanaka, this shouldn't be too difficult.

"Fine, sensei, I'll gather as much information as possible." And she would do him one better, after all, she did know people in high places. She flippantly smirked in his direction.

"Heh, good to see you're up to the challenge," He replied, returning her smirk.

* * *

**_Stumbling away onto Hokage Tower's steps, Sakura Haruno held her mouth and clutched her shirt's collar. She could feel her heart nearly beating in her eardrums and closed her eyes briefly at the upcoming feeling of vertigo._**

'_**After everything…even killing his brother wasn't enough, was it?' was the first coherent thought that came to mind. The rest were jumbled ramblings that mostly contained the words 'Sasuke', 'Akatsuki', and 'Member'. 'What's Naruto going to do when he-'**_

_**Maybe it was mere coincidence…possible he wanted to talk to Tsunade-sama, perhaps for no reason…but Naruto was running up Hokage Tower with gusto, Sai following guardedly in tow. **_

"_**Hey Sakura-chan! I have something I have to show you," he began excitedly. "It's about Rasengan and…" He paused to see that Sakura had a stricken expression. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"**_

"_**Yes…" Sai followed carefully, "Is Naruto being an 'idiot' again?" He asked with an air of innocence while still meaning it.**_

_**Naruto turned to Sai and gave him a reproachful look, "Sai, remember that conversation about giving people nicknames?"**_

"_**But it's not a nickname, it's a fact." Sai commented to the blond as Naruto sighed.**_

_**Sakura was unsure of what to say. That Sasuke wanted to destroy Konoha, along with the Akatsuki?…No, maybe it was wrong, there can't be anyway that it's right. When he left, he left with the intentions of avenging his Clan, why would he…?**_

"_**Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto inquired concerned while waving his hand in her face, she had a dazed look, as if she was spacing out.**_

_**Her eyes lost its glazed look and she smiled back at Naruto reaffirmingly, "Yeah, I'm fine Naruto, I was just thinking about something."**_

_**Naruto didn't know if he should believe her. Something had to be bothering her, 'Maybe it's her birthday…?'**_

* * *

Ino looked through every collection that had anything to do with mercenaries.

'A person that serves merely for profit; _typically,_ a soldier hired into a foreign service.' Ino read the text in the current book she was holding mentally. 'Or in this case, a ninja greedy for yen…' She thought curtly.

She huffed and wondered how she would find anything when the Library didn't keep any record of mercenaries currently active, but simply the description of them and people who worked as mercenaries in the past.

'Morino-sensei would know that I wouldn't find the information in here. So where would I…?'

She reacted to her current thought by putting the book she was reading away and heading to Hokage Tower.

* * *

_**Hinata and Chouji were walking out of Hokage Tower when they saw Team Seven. **_

"_**Hey guys!" Called the Akimichi, energetic from just completing a mission.**_

"_**Hi Sakura-chan," greeted the soft-spoken kunoichi to her friend as her cheeks tinted pink looking over at her comrades, "Hello Naruto-kun, Sai-kun."**_

"_**Hey Hinata-chan, Chouji!" The blond of Team Seven genially replied back. Sai regarded them with a nod and Sakura smiled and waved back, but her focus seemed to be somewhere else. **_

"_**What're you guys doing here?" Naruto asked the duo.**_

"_**We just got back from a mission, we can't tell you what it was either." Chouji finished after seeing the curious look on Naruto's face.**_

"_**Come on, did you think I was really going to ask?" Naruto said, wondering if people thought him to still be an immature pre-teen. **_

"_**I don't know…" Chouji said in a skeptical tone, mostly joking.**_

**"W-wh****_y are you here Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned, ge_nuinely_ interested._**

"_**Well, Sai and I came to see Sakura-chan," he said honestly. Taking Chouji to the side, he whispered, "Something's not right with her though, I think it's her birthday."**_

"_**But it already passed Naruto." Chouji looked at his friend as he said this.**_

'_**I…I never gave Sakura-chan a present! That's why she's acting like this!' He thought determinedly. 'She just needs to be cheered up that's all ad I'm going to do it! Believe it!'**_

* * *

"Shikamaru, I need your help."

Nara Shikamaru stared at her intently, trying to find the amusement in her tone. He just got back from a mission and he didn't have time to mess around. Ino always had the tendency to say one thing and mean something else.

He looked up at her from his seat, "Ino, I don't have time to-"

"Shikamaru, if you don't, I'll tell your dad you've been sleeping on the job." Her eyes mischievously glinted at him as he gazed at her with narrowed eyes.

'Damn, trapped like a rat.' Shikamaru thought defeated.

"So," Ino drawled out, "will you help me, it's important."

He sighed and figured he wouldn't be getting out of this one. After telling his father about Ino 'interrupting' him at work, (It was more of an annoyed mention, not an angry rant) he should've known that it would come to bite him in the ass later...

"_Shikamaru_!" His half-lidded eyes focused to Ino's hand waving in his face. She was becoming impatient again.

"Fine, _fine_ Ino...what is it?" He asked, becoming irritated also.

Her eyes had attained another glint, "Well, I was in the Library, looking up information on Akatsuki mercenaries..."

If that wasn't a lie, he wouldn't know what was. Akatsuki information was limited in the Library; even most of the information mentioned was vague and not meant for the public.

Maybe Ibiki was rubbing off on her...

"When I remembered that certain people in Hokage Tower had access to files on the Akatsuki. I just thought that-"

"You thought wrong, Ino." He knew exactly where this was going and he would have nothing to do with it.

She pouted and looked at him earnestly, "But Shikamaru, this _is_ important. If Morino-sensei asked me to find as much information as I could, then he must have a reason. Why would I bother you if I didn't have to?"

"You need a _reason_?" He muttered unconvinced, which rewarded him with a smack, followed by an indignant rant from the Yamanaka.

Finally, reaching his limit, he rubbed his fingers on his temple as he regretfully asked, "Alright Ino, what is it?"

She sighed as if to say, '_About_ _time_!' and continued with her previous statement. "I need to look at any files you have access to on the Akatsuki, specifically mercenaries associated with them."

He sighed and rubbed his temple as he continued to look down at his desk when she leaned in closer. Leave it to Ino to put him in a situation like this. It would be…complicated to just say 'Yes' to her request, but it would be just as troublesome if he said 'No.' Maybe it was just the fact that she was blond, blonds happened to be _very_ troublesome, or at least, the ones associated with _him_.

With a last sigh, he took his fingers away from his temple and braced himself, "Ino, you could look, as long as I'm there to make sure the files get locked properly."

A shrill scream filled the room momentarily and she threw herself on him in a grateful hug. Even braced, Shikamaru was still always unprepared. He gingerly brought his arms around her to accept her embrace; it was inevitable anyways.

"Thank you, thank you Shikamaru!" She beamed with her clear sky orbs as she was in his embrace for a moment longer, just a split second.

He simply grunted with understanding as they parted. What exactly _had_ he done to get himself in these situations?

* * *

Er…I'm actually _disappointed_ with this chapter. I'm trying to keep up with the manga. Really, I'm kinda pissed at how it came out, but I figured if I didn't update, that I would get even more frustrated and not want to post it at all. I had the idea for it, but it kinda escaped me halfway through so…I hope no one was confused...

Anyways, school's out, no more exams, and I get to update this more! And if I keep getting the feedback I have been getting, I may be forced to do them sooner…

**sad little monkey- **Yup, the actual training will probably be in the next chapter or the one following. And Shikamaru did seem to regret that, huh? I love torturing him!

**Hydroxyacelunodosetrase-** Yes, the art of infiltrating a mind, that's what I was looking for! And as for the guy, he'll play a semi-major role in this plot, trust me.

**shikaino fan-** I'm sorry, my style of writing consists on keeping the characters true and story building. If you want to read a story that has 'mad amounts of SHIKAINO,' then maybe you shouldn't read this just yet, as it growing into the actual relationship. I DID say '**Eventual** Ino and Shikamaru' in the summary…

**JessykaRenee- **Thank you! I like to write the way I like to read stories.

_Sayonara_! For now anyways…

DAC


	6. Chapter 6: Bingo Book

**_Chapter 6: Bingo Book_**

**_One Year. It had been one year since Naruto heard about his sensei's death, Pervy Sage. And one year the Akatsuki had gone free without feeling the repercussions of their actions. And Sasuke…was still out there. His whereabouts…the Hokage hopeful did not know, but he is ready to bring him back…_**

* * *

"Ino, what information do you _exactly_ need?"

"Do you think if I knew that, I wouldn't have found it already?" The kunoichi who could shatter minds retorted back. She was becoming frustrated and the last thing she needed was Shikamaru's questioning.

After _persuading_ (though Shikamaru muttered _blackmailing_ under his breath) her exasperated teammate into letting her into village files, the duo managed to completely fill the Chunnin's desk with classified files. The collection of active mercenaries turned out to be larger than Ino had suspected. Again, her _sensei_ must've known this and left her to do the dirty work, knowing she would struggle with finding the exact person. Sadists…

"What did he look like again?" Ino asked lowly; more to herself than anyone else.

"Who?" Shikamaru asked, catching Ino's question.

"The guy we captured, on our last mission together," She stated, hoping he that he would have remembered.

That particular mission was something Team Eight should have done, since their specialized skills are used for retrievals. However, they were all away on separate missions, especially Hinata, who was working painstakingly on improving her skills.

Team Ten happened to be available and due to the circumstances with their training, this was one of the first missions they've had together in a long time, ever since their sensei's passing.

"He had a gaunt face, like he'd been on the run and didn't eat. Brown hair," Shikamaru continued, "With beady eyes, a goatee." He recollected his features exactly.

Ino smiled considerably; leave it to Shikamaru to use his photographic memory when it counted.

"Help me try to find someone who looks like that," she said, already shuffling through the files. She thought she heard an almost diminutive sounding '_Troublesome_…" in the background, but her comrade began his own search for the man they last captured.

"Lazy…" She said with a smirk, a bit louder than necessary, as she continued to look.

Shikamaru would've retorted back to her comment, had it been in his nature. However, dealing with a blond was like dealing with his mother; you must proceed with caution.

* * *

Tsunade wanted, no, _needed_ a drink. However, she had a dilemma; she could not raise the jug to her lips.

Jiraiya lied…He _didn't_ come back and the look on Naruto's face that day was too much to think about. As much as she would've wanted to use the elixir in her hand to drown out the pain, she couldn't. It reminded her too much of that promise he made, the sake on her tongue. Now, it was a year later, a year had gone by with Konoha basking in its ignorance for what was about to happen.

The Godaime walked over to her large window overlooking the village, sake jug still in hand. Any thoughts of stepping down and letting another into her position were gone now. Beyond the Hokage Memorial Mountain, something was coming; she could feel it. And as foolish a gambler she was, she wouldn't be foolish enough to name someone else as Hokage now. She wouldn't gamble with her Village's life.

She resolutely sighed and put the sake back in her collection. As tempting as the hazy numbness was, she needed clarity and focus.

As for Akatsuki, she'd face them head on, regardless of the consequences. The only problem was…how could she tell Naruto that Sasuke had joined forces with the missing nin? Sasuke joining forces with the Akatsuki, could only mean war…

* * *

Morino Ibiki…was less than considerably pleased at the moment. Leaning against the sizeable doorframe that separated the Village from the Land roads, his _partner_ was late.

'Damn woman…if she doesn't come early, she arrives late…'

Angling his head toward the ground, he couldn't help, but be surprised when Mitarashi Anko _literally_ shot up from the ground, one fist pumped in the air as landed, giving herself a quick spin, her trench coat sweeping behind her, to alleviate the dirt on her.

"Anko Mitarashi _arriving!_ At your service!" The exclamation was garnished with a mock salute.

'Kami, give me strength…' The thirty-one year old thought dryly. Perhaps he should've stayed with his new trainee, it would've actually been fun to rile the young Yamanaka. 'Maybe it's karma.' This new thought proved to be truer than anything else. Still, he was far used to the twenty-five year old's antics by now.

"_So_," the wily kunoichi started, "Have fun messing with Ino's head?"

He didn't even dignify that question with an answer; he never answered stupid questions.

"No wait, don't answer that, I _know_ you did!" She proclaimed instantly, knowingly jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

He simply rolled his eyes and sighed. One day, he would figure out how she always knew to push his buttons…right now, they were on a mission.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto pondered how to solve Sakura's present problem. He knew that she wasn't acting like herself and subconsciously, it took his mind off his missing teammate far away from Konoha. It also took his mind off of Jiraiya-sensei…

He needed something to occupy his mind and maybe cheering up his teammate would help him too.

'Hmmm, what would cheer up Sakura-chan?' The rambunctious sixteen year old contemplated as he cupped his chin with his hand in a fashion where he appeared to be thinking _really_ hard. Girls…liked…things that were pretty, right? And shiny. And sweet!

Then, as if a proverbial light bulb appeared above his temple and lit up, Naruto got an idea. He wasn't sure if it was completely on his own or the fact that he saw a father and son walking past him with double popsicles in hand.

Whatever it was, he was thankful for the thought, who knows how long he would've sat on that bench otherwise.

* * *

"What's this?" The blond kunoichi looked over at her team leader for an answer.

Shikamaru glanced over to the documented list Ino was referring to before attempting to take it away from her grasp. "It's a classified list, you can't look at it."

"And why not?" Ino causally skimming it's contents as she flipped the bound pages.

He sighed and frowned, "It's the Bingo Book."

She took her eyes away from the pages and raised a skeptical eyebrow, "It's not as big as I thought it would be."

"It's organized that way." He said almost distractedly as he continued to look at mercenary files.

They went back into a comfortable silence until Ino noticed something she saw a page back. "Shikamaru…why are you in here?"

"I'm a strategist in the most powerful village out of the Five Great Ninja Villages, Ino." He said in an unfazed tone that suggested what he had just said explained everything.

She frowned at his blunt response, "I already knew that…" She muttered all too loudly. He rolled his eyes without her knowledge.

Silence once again crept into the room until Shikamaru broke it with his next statement.

"I think I'm going to do the Jounin Exam."

His face was the epitome of calm and his nonchalant way of saying it caught her off guard. He idly held up a document of another known mercenary as she gaped at him like a fish out of water.

"What?" She breathed out barely as she processed this new information, the task at hand momentarily escaping her mind's grasp. "I thought that doing something like that would be too troublesome..." This new ambition coming from _him_ of all people was something that was long overdue, but almost unsettling.

He ironically laughed lowly as he replied, "I've been putting it off far too long and if I want to be ready, I might as well start now."

This statement caught her attention further, "Ready? Ready for what, Shikamaru?" She inquired, the Bingo Book list forgotten in her hand.

He smirked in her direction. "Ready to teach my apprentice."

He began looking through the files again as she gave him a knowing smile. "So when did you willingly want to be around another 'troublesome' woman?"

He snorted, "Troublesome women always surround me, I figure if I just accept it, maybe it won't happen as often."

Ino held her stomach as she began to laugh. Only Shikamaru would come to a conclusion like that and the stoic tone he used when saying it only made it more amusing.

He sighed at the futility of it, "I know, I know, fat chance." He muttered when her laughter reached its crescendo.

"Shikamaru..." She giggled as she attempted to reach a serious tone of voice, "Does Kurenai know?"

"Of course she does." He responded coolly.

"So, Kemurni's the only reason?" She asked lowly, so low she thought he didn't hear her. He diverted his attention from the papers to her eyes as she waited.

"No, she isn't the only reason," He sighed.

Kemurni Sarutobi is Kurenai Yuhi's one year old daughter, also known as another troublesome girl in Nara Shikamaru's life, especially now since she's started walking. Even though Chouji and Ino teased him about being at the little girl's whim, he accepted it, knowing that the little onyx eyed brunette would be his protégé one day.

"Then why-"

"It's time to grow up, Ino." He cut in before his female teammate could state her question. "If I'm going to be a cool sensei, I have to become a Jounin. I want to be just as cool as Asuma was, for her and myself."

Ino regarded him before responding. "Shikamaru, I don't think you'll be as cool as Asuma-sensei..."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and scoffed as he frowned. 'Tch, Ino always has to cut someone down, doesn't she?'

Unexpectantly, she dropped the Bingo Book list from her hands to lean over and hug him, resting her head in the crook of his neck."...I think you'll be even cooler."

Shikamaru sat stiff as her arms wrapped around his neck for the second time that day. Even though he felt his face heating up, he smirked at her unpredictability. He almost forgot Ino's talent for raising someone up as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist, slightly stroking her long flaxen locks as he gave in to her embrace.

"Thanks Ino."

* * *

Down a set of stairs, through a set of double doors, an apprentice worked side-by-side with her sensei, using their chakra to repair any bruises and fractured bones their 'patient' had obtained from his retrieval. It was one of the rare times Sakura worked along with her mentor nowadays.

"Tsunade-sama, is it true?" Sakura asked in a whisper as she used the Mystical Palm Technique on the man's torso.

Tsunade didn't look up from where she was originally directing her vision to, nor ask what Sakura meant. She already knew. She could feel her student's eyes on her as she waited for an answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." She said resolutely.

"So then…what happens now?" Sakura continued looking at her sensei.

"We prepare for what he may do. You, Naruto, and Sai continue to get him back, unless…"

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed, "No, Tsunade-sama. We haven't given up; we're going to get him back at all costs. If we cannot do that, then we'll stop him."

Tsunade sighed after her student and then smiled wearily, "I'm glad to hear that." She said as her glowing hands infused chakra into their prisoner's skin.

* * *

"So, what's the game plan boss?"

He raised his brow line in skeptism, "You didn't read the mission report?"

"_Of course_ I read the mission report! _I_ just want _you_ to recite it for me…" She ended with a sly smile on her face, grinning from ear to ear. He fought the urge to roll his eyes and kept his impassive mask.

"It's been reported…that Uchiha Mandara's alive." He stated, as he kept looking forward, Anko falling in step.

She raised both her eyebrows and whistled, "And here I thought the Village Elders were old!"

He ignored her crude comment and continued, "They've covered most of their tracks, all except one.

"Which is?" She said half teasingly, half meaning her question.

"They didn't count on the Village Elders for one…"

Anko briefly grimaced; she never liked the old woman, Koharu, _what a sourpuss_, or the decrepit man, Homura, _what a stiff! _She respected them, but never _liked_ them. Ibiki observed this silently in mild amusement.

"Lady Tsunade had you interrogate them, didn't she?" She asked in a more reserved tone that she rarely displayed.

"Not in so many words, more like prodding them along." He smirked and gave her a sideways glance.

She raised an eyebrow, "Then that was a Hell-of-a-stick. Hey Ibiki, did you happen to leave it stuck up their a-"

A flash of what appeared to be a lightening strike came close to the Tokubetsu pair from Ibiki's peripheral vision and he pushed Anko out of the way before she could finish her question.

Anko raised her head after being slammed down to the ground face first, "What the Hell was that for Ibiki?!" She craned her head to see his shinobi sandals and trailed up to see he was already standing in an assumed fighting stance, whereas she was still sprawled on the ground. She got up quickly to join his side.

Accompanied with a kunai in hand, Anko yelled out to the ambusher, "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"I already know who he is…" Ibiki stated murderously through gritted teeth.

She took her eyes of the attacker to look at Ibiki's face. He scarred face was indented in a scowl and his eyes slitted dangerously, reminding Anko subconsciously of her summoned snakes. "You do?" She asked firmly returning her focus back to man in front of her.

"How could I forget the man who _tortured_ me and left me for _dead_? _Aoi Rokusho_…"

The amethyst blade held at the man's side, pulsed with electricity at its master's name. The man grinned maliciously, baring his white teeth under his shrouded eyes. He chuckled with disdain.

"I'm glad that after all this time, you remember me, _Morino Ibiki_. Now I know I've left my _mark_…"

* * *

'Ni' is one version of 'red' and 'kemuri' means 'smoke', both for Kurenai and Asuma respectively. I honestly believe that Kurenai will have a boy, but for this story's purposes, I made her have a little girl. That's the power of fanfiction for you. There's a long running joke about Shikamaru's experiences with 'troublesome' women and I thought it would be funny to add ANOTHER one, who'll be his student. Hehe, I LOVE torturing him.

On another note, I know it wasn't an eventful chapter, but I DID add some Shika x Ino in it…hope it wasn't TOO bad.

**sad little monkey**- Yeah, I'm sure she'll catch up soon, maybe even teach him a thing or two, you never know…I do of course XD! And their relationship wouldn't be as fun to read (or write) if you didn't add the different dynamics to their relationship. Hope you like this chapter!

**Hydroxyacelunodosetrase**- That feeling _definitely _sucks, but it happens from time to time. Thanks for the encouragement though, it really helped, especially with my focus towards the story. And oh yeah, the spelling error…heeeheee…I blame spell check, I SWEAR it was NOT there on Word…Hinata Piñata…lol! Thanks for telling me!

_Sparks in the sky…_

DAC


End file.
